


Сегодня и всегда

by Leytenator



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 23:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21226178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: Гало снизу, упоминается Крэй/Гало в прошлом.Когда Гало настигают призраки прошлого, Лио всегда знает, как заставить их исчезнуть.





	Сегодня и всегда

\- Возьми их в рот и оближи, Гало. Ты же хороший мальчик и сделаешь, как я велю?  
Он хрипит: «Нет!» - прежде чем тонкие пальцы успевают коснуться его губ, прежде чем тело окатывает огнем, а затем сразу же – топкой болотной водой. Прежде чем понимает, кто сейчас сидит рядом с ним на кровати, кто разговаривает с ним.  
Лио отстраняется медленно и плавно, убирает руки за спину и смотрит глаза в глаза, не отрываясь, как опасному дикому зверю, которого своевольно, по глупой прихоти спустил с поводка.  
\- Извини, - бормочет Гало под нос и переводит взгляд на собственные крепко сжатые кулаки. Они едва заметно дрожат, и он с силой опускает их на колени, обтянутые форменной тканью штанов. – Черт, извини, не знаю, что на меня нашло.  
Он никогда не боялся никого и ничего. Лезть в самое пекло, рисковать, спорить со смертью снова и снова.  
Сейчас он боится поднять глаза. Боится смотреть на светлые волосы и затянутые в перчатки пальцы – и видеть вместо лица Лио другое лицо.  
В первые пару раз все было проще. Они с Лио набрасывались друг на друга без слов и прелюдий, жадно впиваясь губами в губы, обвивая друг друга руками, прижимаясь так плотно, так тесно, что кожа с шипением плавилась – и Гало впервые в жизни не хотелось тушить этот огонь. Гало дул на взмокший загривок Лио, слизывал крупные капли пота, и Лио дрожал и исходил стонами под ним, рядом с ним, на нем, и все, что он мог выговорить связного, все, что повторял в череде влажных стонов – имя Гало и «еще».  
Со временем они стали расслабленней и неторопливей. Они совершили ошибку.  
Гало совершил.  
\- Слушай, можешь их снять? – говорит он, мотнув головой куда-то в сторону, так и не решаясь посмотреть в лицо Лио и на его руки. – Я имею в виду, и их, и все остальное потом, просто они…- начинает он торопливо, боясь, что Лио не поймет. – Ты не думай, я не против побыть снизу, мы ж договорились, просто они…  
Лио понимает.  
Лио понимает гораздо больше, чем Гало может объяснить.  
Перчатки вспархивают с ладоней легко, как пара черных бабочек. Гало наконец поднимает взгляд и тяжело сглатывает.  
В лице Лио нет никакой легкости. Гало смотрит, как твердеет линия тонких губ, будто скованная льдом, как щурятся глаза, пряча злой огонь, который Гало уже никогда не думал в них увидеть.  
Лио выдыхает сквозь стиснутые зубы и быстро трет ладонью лицо.  
\- Сссука, - цедит он, и от этого тихого свистящего звука у Гало мороз по коже. – Сссука. Я убью его. Он не заслужил тюрьму. Он не заслужил жизнь. Он не…  
\- Он мудак и не заслужил, чтоб ты пачкал об него руки. Прекрати, - хрипло просит Гало и добавляет как-то чудовищно жалко: - Пожалуйста.  
Лио вскидывается и тянет к нему пальцы, но они замирают в десятке сантиметров от лица Гало, так и не решаясь коснуться. Словно это об него Лио боится запачкаться.  
\- Прости, что не сказал раньше. Надо было… Ну, что уж тут… - сбивчиво бормочет Гало и заставляет себя улыбнуться так широко, что скулы сводит. – Ну что, может, пожрем? Страшно хочу пиццу и…  
\- Страшно хочу тебя, - тихо говорит Лио, и его ладонь наконец касается скулы Гало, легко, почти невесомо – но ее тяжесть заставляет замереть на месте. – Всего. Всего. Никогда не думал, что буду так кого-то хотеть.  
У него розовеют щеки, и Гало давится невысказанными словами, глядя на это. Он осторожно, будто боясь спугнуть, накрывает ладонь Лио своей и трется об нее щекой.  
\- Ты не хороший мальчик, - так же тихо продолжает Лио, и сердце Гало пропускает удар. – И не плохой. Ты мой. Мой. Мне неважно, чей ты был раньше. Какой ты был. Каким был дураком, - фыркает он. - Сейчас ты мой. Весь мой. Везде. Здесь, - он наклоняется и целует Гало в другую щеку. – Здесь, - его губы щекотно тычутся в ухо. – Здесь, - скользят ниже по шее.  
«Здесь».  
«Здесь».  
«Здесь».  
Гало обессилено прикрывает глаза, вздрагивая от нежных прикосновений к коже. Ключица, один сосок, другой, живот. Запястье руки, которую он непроизвольно опустил на затылок Лио.  
Лио отстраняется, и Гало, вечно бесстрашному Гало, приходится набираться смелости с минуту, чтобы открыть глаза. Когда он делает этого, дыхание перехватывает. Воздуха нет. Кислород в помещении, охваченном огнем, заканчивается быстро. Это вам скажет любой пожарный.  
\- И я твой – весь, - шепчет Лио, откидываясь на кровать, обнаженный, раскрасневшийся, с прилипшей ко лбу прядью.  
Гало тянется убрать ее, и Лио тут же ловит губами его пальцы и всасывает в рот. Он выпускает их с влажным звуком и говорит торопливо и сбивчиво, лихорадочно сверкая глазами из-под растрепавшейся челки:  
\- Я хочу делать с тобой столько вещей… И чтобы ты тоже со мной делал… Боже мой, идиотия заразна, я не знаю, не знаю, что говорить, как тебе еще объяснить…  
Он накрывает рукой затылок Гало, притягивает к себе и бормочет в приоткрытые губы:  
\- Я пытаюсь сказать – я хочу делать с тобой только хорошее. Только то, что тебе понравится. Я клянусь, я никогда не сделаю ничего плохого.  
\- Я знаю, - говорит Гало и облизывает пересохшие губы. – А вот я собираюсь сделать с тобой кое-что ужасное.  
Лицо Лио заливается краской так стремительно, что Гало вот-вот кончит от одного этого зрелища.  
Он опускается ниже, широко разводит голые бедра Лио и целует с внутренней стороны, перехватив под коленями. Когда Лио резко дергается, высвобождаясь от хватки, и сам забрасывает ноги ему на плечи, Гало стонет прямо в пах, задевая губами крепко стоящий член. Он лижет головку, дует на нее, а потом заглатывает до самого основания. Выпускает из губ и снова дует, и снова, и снова. Пальцы Лио комкают простыни, Гало накрывает его руки своими, а потом разворачивает ладонями вверх и целует их, пока Лио под ним не начинает захлебываться громким:  
\- Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, господи, пожалуйста, не могу больше!  
И тогда Гало опускает его ноги с плеч, неловко стаскивает с себя обувь и штаны с бельем – собственные бедра давно затекли, и движения выходят какими-то деревянными, - перелезает через Лио и садится верхом.  
Глаза Лио распахиваются так широко, что Гало не может оторвать от них взгляд. Раньше он так смотрел только на толстый лед озера, гадая, что скрывается в его темноте.  
С Лио не нужно гадать.  
В глазах Лио – огонь. Его огонь.  
\- Я хочу так, - мягко говорит Гало, и Лио осторожно кладет руку ему на ягодицу, мнет, а потом надавливает большим пальцем на вход, проталкивает внутрь, обратно, и снова внутрь, и Гало хрипло дышит в такт этим быстрым толчкам.  
Лио закидывает вторую руку за голову и шарит где-то под подушкой, пока не вытаскивает презерватив в сверкающей серебристой упаковке. Он опять краснеет, натягивая влажную от смазки резинку на член, и Гало хочется смеяться и стонать.  
Он опускается на член Лио медленно, закусив щеку изнутри. Ужасно хочется зажмуриться, отвернуться, сделать так, как привык – как приучили. Но он упрямо смотрит в пылающее лицо Лио. Он вообще ужасно упрямый парень. Они оба.  
Он привык всю жизнь тушить пожары, но вот, гляди-ка, научился и разжигать.  
Он обязательно еще много чему научится.  
Доверять тому, кто так близко.  
Кого ты…  
Лио вскидывает бедра, и Гало тяжело опирается ладонью о его плечо, чтобы не застонать в голос.  
Хорошо. Страшно. Горячо.  
Хорошо.  
\- Трахни меня уже, а? – говорит он с кривой ухмылкой, слизывая пот с верхней губы, и Лио медленно качает головой.  
\- Нет. Я не буду тебя сегодня трахать, - он приподнимается на локтях и смотрит, запрокинув голову. – Я буду тебя любить. Сегодня.  
Толчок.  
\- Всегда.  
Толчок.  
\- Сколько захочешь.  
Гало кричит. Он насаживается на член резко, до боли, и Лио придерживает его за бедра, мягко направляя, заставляя двигаться плавно, сгорать заживо, выгибая спину. Они хрипло дышат – черт знает чем: воздух закончился еще четверть часа назад, - они целуют другу друга везде, куда дотянутся, они любят друг друга так сильно, так ярко, как никогда прежде.  
Лио под ним вскрикивает, прикусывает ребро ладони, и Гало чувствует, как пульсирует его член в заднице, как стекает по бедрам сперма, когда он приподнимается и тяжело падает рядом на кровать. Он тянется к своему стояку, но Лио раздраженно отталкивает руку Гало, сам накрывает член ладонью и не успевает даже двинуть ей, как Гало кончает, забрызгав тонкие пальцы.  
\- В следующий раз сделаем это в ванной, - бормочет Лио, вытирая испачканную руку о простынь, и Гало прижимает его к себе так крепко, как только может, и хохочет, уткнувшись в светлую макушку, которая пахнет хорошо и сладко – как пахнет будущее.


End file.
